


Convincing

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bros helping bros, Drabble, F/M, Favors, Friendship, Helping Harry, Reader-Insert, S04E16, Science Bros, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Worry, petition to not fry harry's brain, thinking cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: As much as it scares you too, you try to convince Cisco to help Harry with his Thinking Cap.





	Convincing

“Cisco, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, (Y/N), what's up?”

You pull the mechanical engineer aside and into the empty Speed Lab. He's not going to like what you have to say, but you need to tell him.

“Okay, just don't yell at me,” you tell him. He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh no, no, no-” he starts, “I know what you're going to ask-”

“Cisco, _please_ , you need to help Harry with his Thinking Cap.”

“I would have thought you'd be against this ridiculousness more than I am,” Cisco replies confusedly, “I mean, have you _seen Spider-Man 2_?”

“Of course, I've seen _Spider-Man 2!_ Don't you know who you're talking to?” Your voice goes up an octave in frustration and you shake your head at realizing you're getting off track. “Listen, I'm worried just as much as you are. I don't want this _thing_ to turn him into a monster-”

“-More so than-”

“-Or fry his brain and kill him! You think that's what I want?” _Okay, settle down,_ you tell yourself. _Think calming thoughts._ “But... I trust Harry. He's adamant that the math and chemistry check out and as much as I'm scared to death about the potential outcomes, I believe we really _do_ have a chance. And we have an even better one with you helping him and monitoring. You guys are kind of unstoppable, you know.”

Cisco's tiny smile betrays him. “Yeah...” he says.

“So...?” you press him.

“Fine. I'll help your salty-ass boyfriend with his Death Cap.”

“He prefers _Intelligence Booster_ , actually,” you correct. Cisco visibly cringes.

“Ugh, is he married to that one?” he wonders. You laugh. “You're lucky you're great at convincing.”

“I know.”


End file.
